LE BARISTA ET L'ECRIVAIN
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto avait besoin d'inspiration seulement Sasuke proposait uniquement du café et des muffins. Du moins dans un premier temps... Joyeux NaruSasu Day 2019


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Lullaby-chan1000**  
**Pairing : NaruSasu**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance  
Influence: Pour l'histoire de Naruto, inspiré de la série Tentation d'Ella Frank  
****Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli !**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke passa les portes du café où il travaillait depuis des années.

À l'époque, il avait été engagé pour un contrat étudiant durant ses études supérieures de mathématiques. Ça lui permît d'économiser pour son futur tout en continuant ses études. Seulement, après l'obtention de son diplôme, il dépannât son patron, Orochimaru, pour les grandes vacances scolaires. Le contrat saisonnier se transformât en contrat de remplacement d'une collègue pour congé maternité puis en remplacement accident de travail d'un collègue et ainsi de suite. Sasuke finît par rester définitivement. Il n'avait pas fait des grandes études pour un métier spécifique mais justement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire plus tard. Finalement, son patron s'était agrandi, créant des filiales dans tout le pays puis à l'étranger et Sasuke devint le patron du café de Konoha.

Contrairement à ce que les personnes, qui le connaissaient, pouvaient penser, Sasuke se mit sincèrement à aimer son métier. Il n'avait jamais été de nature très sociale mais devenir barista lui avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres. Évidemment, il y avait les clients qui passaient en coup de vent, sans un bonjour ni un au revoir, mais tant qu'il payait leur café Sasuke s'en fichait. Et il y avait tous les autres la jeune étudiante devenue femme puis épouse et mère. Le basketteur musclé et svelte qui devint comptable et gras. Les meilleurs amis qui devinrent amoureux transit. Le SDF à qui on avait tendu la main et qui, à présent, payait son propre café. Le grand-père avec sa petite-fille. Il y avait tellement plus.

Sasuke était physionomiste doublé d'une mémoire extraordinaire. Ses habitués pressés lui en étaient toujours reconnaissant et sa productivité aussi. À l'heure de pointe, les cafés s'enchainaient. En échangeant avec certaines personnes, il s'était rendu compte que des clients n'habitaient pas dans le quartier mais qu'ils avaient entendus parler de l'établissement, et de lui, par des amis. Leur curiosité payât car ils devinrent des clients fidèles. En reprenant la direction du café, il était passé du simple au double d'employé pour le plus grand bonheur d'Orochimaru, son patron. Sasuke travaillait avec cinq employés dont deux contrats étudiants Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo et Chino, Nowaki, les deux jeunes.

\- Bonjour patron, salua joyeusement Chino.

Sasuke passa derrière le comptoir et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de la jeune étudiante en psychologie. Il sentit le regard contrarié de Nowaki à l'autre bout. Sasuke ne savait pas si ces deux-là sortaient ensemble mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'allait pas tarder. En tout cas, Nowaki n'aimait pas les marques d'affection que Sasuke et Chino échangeaient bien qu'elles soient innocentes. La jeune étudiante pourrait être sa petite sœur. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu autrement mais il fallait croire que ça suffisait pour alimenter la jalousie du jeune étudiant en Art. Tant que ça ne posait pas problème au travail, Sasuke laissait passer mais il espérait que ça n'interfère pas dans le futur car il ne voulait pas avoir à se séparer de l'un, de l'autre ou des deux étudiants qui faisaient bien leur travail.

\- Filez les jeunes, je vous reprends.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis.

Aussitôt, ils filèrent en réserve récupérer leurs affaires pour s'enfuir comme des voleurs. Sasuke sourit devant leur enthousiasme.

Normalement, il ne fermait pas le café ce samedi soir mais son rencard avait retardé leur rendez-vous donc il avait décidé de revenir au café, plus proche du lieu pour se retrouver.

Cette semaine avait été assez calme et les clients n'étaient pas nombreux aujourd'hui donc il pouvait bien libérer les deux jeunes pour qu'ils profitent de leur samedi soir. Suigetsu était partie en vacances à la mer et revenait lundi, quant à Juugo il avait fini après le service du goûter. Il ne restait plus que Karin au café.

\- Tu peux partir aussi, lui dit Sasuke quand elle revint avec un bac rempli de vaisselle sale récupérée sur les tables.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'avais pas un rencard, je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais parti plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Reporté de deux heures et vu le monde, je pense que je peux m'en sortir.

Karin fit un tour de la salle avec ses yeux, Sasuke aussi, il ne restait plus qu'un couple et le café fermait dans trente minutes.

\- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur patron.

Il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique mais Sasuke répondit :

\- Je sais.

Karin se mit à rire avant de lui faire un petit topo de ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à nettoyer. Elle partit en réserve prendre ses affaires et quand elle revint en salle, Sasuke laissa un sifflement admiratif franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait troqué son uniforme de barista pour une tenue de cuir noire moulante. Un pantalon et des cuissardes ainsi qu'un petit haut où on voyait son ventre plat percé d'un bijou avec des menottes. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer son trench noir par-dessus sa tenue.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

\- Tu pourrais mais je serais obligée de te tuer après, s'amusa-t-elle. Pas trop déçu d'avoir dit non à ça ? le taquina-t-elle.

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir.

Dès son entretien d'embauche, la belle rousse plantureuse lui avait fait des avances et il avait craqué pour son caractère explosif et sans filtre. Il lui fallait une personne comme ça dans son équipe pour contraster avec le tempérament plus distant de Juugo. Suigestu aussi ne donnait pas sa part au chien. Il avait même failli en virer un des deux car les départs étaient houleux entre lui et Karin mais Sasuke comprît assez vite que c'était, « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Finalement ça amusait leurs clients donc ils trouvèrent un équilibre dans l'équipe.

\- Sauf si tu me caches un ensemble trois pièces sous ce magnifique pantalon de dominatrice, je ne suis toujours pas intéressé.

Karin se mit à rire franchement. Elle se pencha sur sa joue pour l'embrasser, tout en lui chuchotant discrètement :

\- Il y en a un qui possède un ensemble trois pièces qui pourrait fortement t'intéresser, il était d'ailleurs contrarié que tu ne sois pas là en arrivant tout à l'heure.

Sa barista le salua avant de prendre la tangente et Sasuke fronça les sourcils en cherchant de qui elle parlait. Il sortit derrière de son comptoir, s'avança au milieu du café avant que son attention soit attirée par une tête blonde dans un coin de la salle. Il sourit. Son client favori était encore là.

\- Bonjour M. Uzumaki, lança-t-il en s'approchant de la table occupée.

\- Naruto, gronda gentiment son client. Combien de fois, vais-je devoir vous demander de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Naruto était un client récurrent depuis une petite année maintenant. Il venait presque tous les jours, presque parce que ses employés remarquassent que lors de ses jours de repos, Naruto n'était presque jamais là. Ce dernier passait des heures sur son ordinateur portable à taper avec un chocolat chaud aux noisettes. Au début, Sasuke pensait que c'était un élève en doctorat mais sa curiosité l'avait piqué un jour et son client lui avouât qu'il était écrivain mais qu'il préférait passer ses journées à écrire à l'extérieur plutôt que s'enfermer comme un ermite. Sur le moment, Sasuke ne pensât à lui demander ce qu'il écrivait mais quand il le fît, il récoltât un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil. À ce jour, il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'écrivain publiait, il n'avait évidemment toujours pas trouvé son nom de plume pour le démasquer malgré ses nombreuses recherches à ses heures perdues. Finalement, Sasuke se contentait de sa présence et de ses yeux, aussi bleu que l'océan pacifique, qui le suivait du regard, le barista adorait être le centre de l'attention de son client. Sasuke fermait souvent le café sous les bruits des touches du clavier mais Naruto partait toujours quelques minutes après pour ne pas le déranger dans sa fermeture. Sasuke n'avait encore jamais réussi à le retenir. Il n'était pas à cent pourcent sûr que son client soit intéressé mais s'il s'en doutait fortement.

\- Une fois de plus on dirait. Je vous rapporte un chocolat aux noisettes ?

\- Uniquement si vous m'accompagnez avec un café ?

Agréablement surpris par l'invitation, Sasuke accepta. Il retourna derrière le comptoir pour préparer les boissons. Le couple qui restait dans la salle vint à sa rencontre pour payer leurs consommations et s'en aller dans la nuit de novembre. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière eux et retourna la pancarte « close » Il restait encore quelques minutes avant la fermeture officielle mais il savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait à cette heure-ci et de toute façon, il était le patron, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Tandis que Sasuke baissait les rideaux des vitres de la boutique, Naruto tapait, d'un doigt, la même touche encore et encore, soupirant. Sasuke revint avec leur boisson qu'il déposa sur la petite table ronde. Il prit place en face de lui après que Naruto le remercia du bout des lèvres, visiblement contrarié.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? s'enquit sincèrement Sasuke.

\- D'inspiration ?! répondit Naruto.

\- Désolé, nous vendons que des cafés ou des muffins.

Naruto salua sa tentative de réconfort d'un petit rire.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? tenta-t-il, espérant que son client lui réponde enfin. Je peux, peut-être vous aider ?

Son vis-à-vis abaissa légèrement son écran de clavier pour voir entièrement son visage puis il porta son chocolat à ses lèvres tout en le fixant de ses azurs. Sasuke pouvait presque l'entendre peser le pour et le contre de sa future décision. Naruto reposa sa boisson sur la table.

\- C'est une histoire entre deux hommes. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est seulement du sexe ou si ça va se transformer en histoire d'amour.

\- Vous écrivez de l'homoromance ? s'étonna Sasuke, arrêtant son café au bord des lèvres.

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête avant de lui expliquer que ça dépendait des périodes. Il écrivait toutes sortes de roman hétéroromance, homoromance, et bien d'autres mais toujours avec des pseudonymes différents.

\- Je peux connaître le contexte avant de savoir ce qui vous bloque ? demanda-t-il en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

Son client but une autre gorgée avant de répondre :

\- C'est l'histoire d'un nouveau barman arrivé en ville. Il est doué dans son métier et le bar où il travaille se trouve au pied d'un immeuble d'entreprise rempli de commerciaux. Tous les soirs à l'heure de pointe, il les aide à décompresser. Parmi eux, un homme se détache. Pendant des mois, il lui sert sa boisson préférée, ils échangent quelques mots, apprennent sommairement à se connaître mais sans plus, pourtant il y a quelque chose entre eux ou du moins il pourrait y avoir quelque chose.

\- Je vois… sourit Sasuke derrière son café.

Le barista dévia le regard comme s'il réfléchissait, concentré, alors qu'il transposait parfaitement le roman de Naruto à leur propre histoire. Sasuke se demanda si c'était ingénieux ou tout le contraire comme technique de drague. Il réfléchissait encore quand Naruto continua son récit :

\- Dans la dernière scène que j'ai écrite, le commercial à proposer au barman de boire un verre à la fermeture, il a accepté mais après plus rien, je bloque. En plus, je crois que le barman a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie alors.

\- Alors quoi ? le coupa Sasuke. Le commercial a un caractère passif ? Ce petit obstacle va suffire à le faire renoncer ?

Naruto releva son écran, jouant avec la souris comme s'il relisait des passages de son roman.

\- Non, il est plutôt téméraire mais il est aussi plein de valeur et il refuse de briser un couple heureux.

\- Qui a dit qu'il était en couple ? le questionna Sasuke. Je pense plutôt que votre barman a accepté un rendez-vous car il ne savait pas vraiment s'il intéressait le commercial mais c'était juste un rendez-vous. Si vous changez cette partie de l'histoire, ça devrait débloquer les choses, non ?

Tandis que l'écrivain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le téléphone de Sasuke sonna. Il s'excusa pour prendre l'appel en voyant que son rencard essayait de le joindre. Le barista s'éloigna un peu.

\- _Je suis désolé Sasuke mais le dossier s'éternise et je crois que je vais devoir annuler notre rendez-vous._

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je suis encore au travail également, ça m'arrange.

\- _Une prochaine fois alors ?_

Sasuke regarda Naruto par-dessus son épaule.

\- Gaara, écoute… Si ça commence comme ça, je ne pense pas que ça ne s'améliorera avec le temps.

\- _J'aimerais te dire que tu as tort mais mon travail passera toujours en premier. _

\- On devrait arrêter là alors, avant qu'on soit trop impliqué.

Gaara, un chef d'entreprise en devenir, l'avait invité la semaine précédente à boire un verre. Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler de tout et de rien avant de convenir de ce second rendez-vous annulé. Gaara était un client du café. Il le reverrait sans doute mais Sasuke espéra que ça ne serait pas trop bizarre entre eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un chaste baiser.

Sasuke raccrocha mais avant de revenir à la table avec son client, qui tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier, il nettoya les appareils qui restaient et ferma la caisse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint s'asseoir et attendit que l'écrivain termine sa page ou carrément son chapitre. Le barista savait que ce n'était pas bon d'interrompre quelqu'un en pleine inspiration. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto arrêta d'écrire, relevant les yeux sur lui.

\- Encore bloqué ? se renseigna Sasuke.

\- Je vous ai écouté et j'ai changé un passage. L'autre homme a disparu du tableau. On en revient à la soirée au bar. À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui devrait se passer entre eux ?

\- Le commercial devrait d'abord s'assurer que le barman est intéressé.

\- Il l'est, affirma Naruto. C'est lui qui a éconduit le troisième homme.

Le barista afficha un grand sourire, Naruto avait entendu sa conversation téléphonique. En même temps, Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à être discret.

\- Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il devrait se passer entre eux ? le relança l'écrivain.

La réponse s'imposa aussitôt dans son esprit, encore fallait-il que Naruto aime sa version.

\- Je pense que, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'obstacle, ils devraient lâcher la pression. Ils devraient juste se laisser porter et je ne sais pas…

Sasuke se tut un instant, captant le regard bleuté.

\- Le commercial devrait faire valser tout ce qu'il y a entre eux et l'allonger sur le comptoir, profitant de l'établissement fermé pour lui faire toutes les choses dont il fantasme depuis qu'il l'a vu la première fois.

Un feu s'alluma dans les yeux de Naruto et le barista attendit qu'il mette en action la suite de l'histoire mais les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, laissant passer le moment opportun. Déçu, Sasuke retint un soupir en se levant, il prit leur boisson vide pour les ramener mais au moment de les poser sur le comptoir, une main sur son bras l'obligea à se retourner et Naruto se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke s'accrocha à la tignasse blonde, gémissant dans le baiser quand Naruto inséra sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Le barista avait envie de l'écrivain depuis son premier sourire en coin et son clin d'œil. En même temps qui n'aurait pas envie, d'un homme aussi charismatique que son client. M. Uzumaki était un bel homme au physique avantageux mais qui dégageait un côté intellectuel.

\- Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça, le complimenta Naruto en relâchant ses lèvres.

Sasuke réalisa seulement maintenant que c'était la première fois que son client le voyait autrement qu'en tenue de barista. Il avait troqué son pantalon et son t-shirt noir contre un jean résiné bleu et une chemise bordeaux.

Naruto happa de nouveau ses lèvres et il sourit dans le baiser. Finit les politesses mais surtout, magnifique ou pas, l'écrivain lui arracha la chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. L'écrivain lui pinça les tétons et Sasuke balança les hanches en avant pour se frotter à son amant. Les doigts tracèrent un chemin jusqu'au bouton de son jean qui sauta. Naruto lui retira son pantalon, emportant son boxer avant d'agripper ses hanches et le soulever pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir.

Sasuke se pencha en arrière, en appui sur une main tandis que Naruto grignotait son téton droit. Son autre main se perdit sur la nuque qu'il caressa, le tissu de sa chemise coincée au creux de son bras.

\- Retire ton haut, ordonna Sasuke qui voulait savoir ce qu'il se cachait sous les vêtements.

L'écrivain se recula d'un pas, retirant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en découvrant un corps musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut à ses yeux. Rapidement, le pantalon de Naruto se retrouva au sol, laissant au barista le loisir de saliver devant la longue et épaisse queue qui allait le remplir. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke entoura son érection de ses doigts et commença à se caresser.

\- Alors Monsieur l'écrivain, qu'est-ce qui se passe après ?

\- Après, le commercial va sucer le barman.

\- Oh oui, haleta-t-il en se pompant plus fortement. Et après ?

\- Après il enfoncera ses doigts dans son cul pour le préparer et lui donner autant de plaisir que le barman en demandera.

\- Viens, dépêches-toi, le pressa-t-il.

Naruto prit les cuisses de Sasuke, les installant sur ses épaules tandis qu'il mettait sa tête entre pour le dévorer. Le barista, incapable de se maintenir plus longtemps sous les sensations, s'allongea sur le comptoir pour savourer la caresse buccale.

\- C'est tellement bon, murmura-t-il quand l'écrivain enroula sa langue autour de son gland, lui accordant une attention toute particulière. Tes doigts. Je veux tes doigts en même temps, supplia-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le souffle chaud sur le bout de son sexe le fit gémir. De nouveau, il se fit engloutir dans une chaleur humide tandis que deux doigts pressèrent son anus. Sasuke se détendit, laissant les intrus jouer avec l'élasticité de son cul. Il s'amusait déjà tout seul avec son jouet chez lui donc Naruto ne mettrait pas longtemps à le préparer.

Le barista se laissa complètement transporter, il se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas rendre la pareille, d'être égoïste mais peut-être qu'il lui proposerait un second round après et s'occuperait entièrement de lui avant de le chevaucher sauvagement.

Sasuke émit un petit cri de surprise quand Naruto le tira du comptoir pour le retourner, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre. L'écrivain épousa son corps, le faisait frissonner d'anticipation.

\- Capote ?

\- Dans mon pantalon, répondit hâtivement Sasuke.

Naruto l'abandonna quelques secondes puis il sentit une main se poser au creux de ses reins tandis que le sexe recouvert d'une protection poussa à l'entrée de son corps. Sasuke s'ouvrit pour son client.

\- Accroche-toi, lui conseilla son amant.

Sasuke serra le bord du comptoir, accueillant le premier coup de reins puissant.

\- Oui, gémit-il.

Le barista se cambra, poussant ses fesses en arrière pour en redemander. Naruto les prit à pleines mains. Il se retira lentement avant de revenir brutalement, donnant le top départ. L'écrivain pilonna Sasuke sans s'arrêter, le forçant à s'aplatir contre le comptoir, il subissait avec délice les assauts jusqu'à que ses jambes le lâchent. Naruto le rattrapa en glissant son bras autour de son ventre, ils rigolèrent essoufflés.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, le prévint-il.

Son client le jeta sur une de ses petites tables rondes avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. La brûlure que provoqua le manque de lubrifiant rendu l'avancement plus dur mais tellement meilleur pour Sasuke. Naruto grogna légèrement au-dessus de lui. Le barista se perdit dans la contemplation du visage rougie par l'effort. Les yeux bleus à demi-clos et embrumés par le plaisir, combinés avec les cheveux blonds collés au front par l'effort, fit grimper son plaisir.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, indiqua-t-il.

\- Parfait, moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Sasuke croisa ses jambes sur les fesses de Naruto qui se contractaient délicieusement et entoura son cou de ses bras. Le baiser devint passionné, leur langue se touchèrent sensuellement, sans jamais se quitter, l'orgasme de Sasuke monta progressivement jusqu'à exploser entre lui et Naruto. Son anus exerça des pressions continues qui déclencha l'orgasme de son amant. Ce dernier gémit dans sa bouche.

Naruto relâcha ses lèvres et posa son front contre le torse de Sasuke qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hachée.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre le commercial et le barman ? demanda l'écrivain, la voix saccadée.

\- Je suppose que c'est une histoire de sexe qui va se terminer en histoire d'amour, répondit Sasuke.

\- Ça me parait bien, même très bien pour la fin du premier tome.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure:**_

_JOYEUX NARUSASU DAY _

_Comme pour tous les OS, je remercie d'avance les guest, pour ceux qui me suivent sur mes histoires courantes, je vous répondrai dessus. Bisous bisous_


End file.
